Love Story
by feclave
Summary: No quarto ano Hermione teve seu primeiro amor, um que ela jamais esquecerá. Um tributo ao meu casal favorito de Harry Potter, Hermione e Vítor Krum!


We Were Both Young When I First Saw You

Hermione estava mais uma vez rodeada de livros na biblioteca. Ela espremia as últimas frases de sua redação sobre as origens do alfabeto rúnico Futhark no mínimo espaço que sobrara do pergaminho. Enquanto fazia isso começou a escutar um bando de garotas que se sentara em uma mesa à esquerda.

Desconcentrada pelo "ti-ti-ti" originado pelas alunas Hermione levantou a cabeça por alguns instantes, tempo suficiente para descobrir o motivo de tanto estardalhaço. Vítor Krum estava ali novamente.

"Ah droga!" pensou ela. Essa era a quarta vez que ele decidia vir até a biblioteca. Pessoalmente Hermione não tinha nada contra Krum, o problema é que ele sempre trazia um séquito de desmioladas quando entrava. Podia até não ser culpa dele, mas de qualquer forma as garotas incomodavam muita.

Felizmente, para Hermione, Madame Pince estivera rondando aquelas mesas alguns segundos antes e logo começou a repreender as meninas. O grupinho então foi dissipado por breves minutos até que todas elas voltaram quando a bibliotecária foi xingar outro aluno.

Hermione levantou os olhos mais uma vez fitando Krum. Ele segurava um livro sobre quadribol, mas não parecia estar lendo. Seu olhar era vago, como se estivesse pensando em outras coisas. Olhando para ele Hermione começou a analizar o rapaz.

"Bem, ele não é feio." pensou. Sua estrutura era grande e mesmo sob o pulôver era possível ver alguns músculos nos braços e no peito. Algo de se esperar de um jogador. A pele morena mesclava-se com a cor dos olhos, dando-lhe um ar atraente, apesar do nariz adunco e a expressão constante de desagrado. Seus lábios estavam contraidos na habitual cara de emburrado que ele tinha.

Ele então olhou diretamente para Hermione, fazendo com que ela baixasse a cabeça numa velocidade impressionante, corando enquanto voltava a rabiscar o pergaminho numa letrinha cada vez mais miúda. Por fim ela terminou de escrever e começou a guardar o material ainda constrangida, imaginando se Krum reparara que ela estava o encarando.

Hermione levantou-se delicadamente, afinal carregava uma montanha de livros e pergaminhos. As garotas ainda cochichavam audivelmente na mesa enquanto apontavam e gesticulavam para Krum e Hermione fez questão de passar por ali com uma cara feia. Dando um muxoxo alto quando passou na frente delas Hermione não viu uma das meninas azarar os livros que carregava. Instantaneamente a montanha de papéis, penas, tinta e livros caiu no chão espalhando-se por todos os lados.

Naquele exato momento Madame Pince apareceu na mesa ameaçando as garotas de detenção e retirando elas definitivamente da biblioteca. Virou-se para Hermione de cara feia mandando que apanhasse tudo e parasse de fazer barulho em sua biblioteca.

Hermione se ajoelhou pegando os livros mais próximos e limpando-os com a varinha da tinta que havia caído. Com outro aceno convocou os papéis espalhados no chão e novamente empilhou tudo nos braços antes de definitivamente sair dali, ela já estava praticamente muda de vergonha. Quando deu o primeiro passo em direção à porta ela ouviu:

- Focê esqueceu esse. - Hermione virou-se e viu Krum acenando com um livrinho na mão.

- Ah, obrigada. – ela pegou o livro com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Querr ajuda? – Krum ofereceu-se, meio encabulado.

- Realmente não preci... – mas antes que ela pudesse terminar Krum já havia passado os braços na pilha de livros.

- É o mínimo que posso fazerr, aquelas garrotas estafam aqui porr minha causa. – Krum disse sorrindo. Hermione olhou curiosa para Krum, nunca o vira com outra expressão senão a de mau humor. – Sou Vítorr Krrum, mas focê já deve saper disso.

- Hermione Granger – "Convencido ele, não?!" pensou ela. Mas ela realmente já sabia o nome dele então desculpou-o por não estar errado.

- É um prrazerr Hermy-on – Vítor estendeu uma das mãos enquanto segurava os livros com a outra. Hermione apertou a mão dele suavemente fitando-o nos olhos. Nenhum rapaz jamais se oferecera para ajudá-la assim por isso ela não confiaria nele tão cedo.

- Entón prra onde focê fai? – Vítor perguntou fazendo um sinal com a cabeça indicando que seguiria ela.

- É por aqui. – indicou Hermione enquanto caminhava em direção à Escadaria de Hogwarts.

- Focê está semprre na biblioteca, defe serr a melhorr da classe. – Krum comentou levianamente, uma tentiva de conversar com Hermione.

- Ah, eu não me consideraria a melhor, gosto de estudar magia. – Hermione disse consideravelmente entusiasmada.

A medida que a conversa fluía Hermione começava a simpatizar cada vez mais com Krum. Ela era completamente diferente da imagem mental que Hermione tinha. Krum revelou-se um garoto simpático e maduro, algo memorável devido a sua fama. Hermione sempre achara que ele não passava de um garoto mediocre e provavelmente exibido. Felizmente ela estivera redondamente enganada.

Quando chegaram até as escadas Hermione decidiu que seria mais prudente subir até o quadro da Mulher Gorda sozinha. Devido a isso despediu-se de Krum:

- Obrigada Vítor, mas acho que posso continuar sozinha a partir daqui.

- Tem cerrteza? Bem, disponha Hermy-on. – respondeu Krum visivelmente feliz por ter compartilhado aqueles minutos com Hermione.

- Tchau. – Hermione acenou de uma forma muito entusiástica depois de pegar seus livros com ele.

- Nos femos porr aí. – Krum disse sorrindo mais uma vez.

Hermione virou-se para as escadas dando as costas para Krum e pensando no encontro casual que acabara de ter. Krum era realmente diferente dos outros garotos, ela estava convencida disso. "Tão sensato!" pensou. Subiu lentamente até o dormitório das garotas onde foi guardar seus materiais antes de se juntar a Harry e Rony na Sala Comunal. Até a hora em que foi dormir ela ainda pensava em Krum.


End file.
